poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight across the desert
(Next morning, Rick and the heroes drive to the Royal Air Force Giza) (Children chatter and a goats bleat) (The pilot, Winston, sit, drinking the tea and listening to the music) (Rick and the heroes walk to him) Rick: Morning, Winston. Uh, a word. (Mintues later) Winston: So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps? Rick: Not a damn thing. Winston: Is it dangerous? Rick: You probably won't live through it. Winston: By Jove, do you really think so? Jonathan: Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you? Winston: (standing up) What's the, uh--What's the challenge then? Rick: Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guys and save the world. Winston: Oh! (laughs) Winston Havelock at your service. Ha, ha. (Minutes later, when Crawford and the plane flies in the sky) (Rick whistles) Rick: Are you all right? Jonathan: Do I bloody look all right? Yogi: We are all right, Rick. Boo Boo: So am I. Peabody: We are all right. (Rick turns to Ardeth, Pooh, and others and whistle) Rick: How you doin'? Pooh: We are doing okay, Rick. (Somewhere in the desert) Exile: We can't find the bear anywhere. Hunter: We have been searching for them in city for days and days. I hope we will find them again. I am sure if it. Blitz: Hunter, there is the twister! (Meanwhile, back in the sky) Winston: (pointing at the twister) See that? I've never seen one so big. Rick: Never? Winston: No! (The plane flies to Hamunaptra) (Cindy, Wilma, Betty, Jane, Judy, the Chipettes and Evelyn, screaming, Alice, Simon and Beni jump out of the twister and fall to the sandy ground) (Beni spits) Evelyn: Get off of me! Get off! Beni: (shaky voice) I need a new job. Cindy: Oh, great. Now you always talk about finding a job? (The villains appear, the twister disappear and Imhotep appears) (Kaa lets go of Wilbur out of his coils) (Wilbur blinks his eyes and shakes his head, waking from the hypnotic power) Maleficent: Well, looks like we are back at Hamunaptra. Evelyn: Oh, my God. We're back. (The vehicle drives and stops) Hunter: Look, over there! Blitz: We found a lady bear? Exile: But where are the others? Colleen: I honestly don't know. Duke: Now we will wait until the sunset. Jafar: Your friends have 5 hours and you all (in Alvin as Jokester's voice) are history. Kaa: My Lords. Jafar: What is it now? Be quick! Kaa: I think there is a plane in the sky. (Airplane engine buzzes) (Evelyn looks up) Evelyn: O'Connell. Cindy: Yogi. Wilma: Fred. Betty: Barney. Jane: George. Judy. Father. Wilbur: Piglet. Alice: Oh. Bugs. (to Cindy, Evelyn and Wilbur) Look. There they are now. Brittany: Why, it's Alvin. Simon: I don't believe it! Ursula: Well, we have company. Maleficent: Imhotep, do your stuff. (Imhotep roars, growing his powers, creating the sandstor) (In the sky) Sherman: Rabbit, what is that over there? Rabbit: That really looks like the sandstorm! Rick: Oh, my God. Hey, Winston! Pedal faster! Winston: Hang on, men! (Winston pedals faster) (All scream) (The sandstorm is after the plane) (The face of Imhotep appears on the sandstorm) (Rick prepares to fire and shoots on the sandstorm, shouting) Rick: Aaah! Aah! (Imhotep roars) (Imhotep's face in the sandstorm eats the plane inside it) Evelyn: Stop it! You'll kill them! Beni: That's the idea. Cindy: Evelyn, do something! Alice: Stop him! (Evelyn rushes to Imhotep and looks back) (All the heroes yell and scream) Winston: Here I come, laddies! (laughs) (Evelyn has a plan to stop Imhotep, by saving her friends and brother and kiss Imhotep) (The sandstorm disappears) (The planes runs down and the engine sputters) (The plane crashes on the ground) Beni: I love the wolee sand wall trick. It was beautiful. Bastard. (Pooh, Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth Bay and friends survive) Yogi: Is anyone ok? Pooh: We are ok, Cousin Yogi. Jonathan: Excuse me. (Grunts) Um, a little help would be useful if it's not too much trouble! (Rick takes his plane hat and goggles off, grunting) Rick: Yeah, yeah. All right. (Ardeth Bay pulls the machine gun and takes it with him) (Rick pulls Jonathan down) Rick: Winston! Hey, Winston! Sherman: Is he dead, Mr. Peabody? Peabody: It's hard to answer. (Rick touches Winston) Elroy: Winston? Winston, please. Wake up. George: There's nothing we can do about him. He is dead. (The plane creaks) Ardeth Bay: Quicksand! Get back! It's quicksand! (Rick and the heroes back away) (The plane sinks into the quicksand) (Rick bids Winston farewell with a salute) Daffy: He was a good man and pilot. Rabbit: Come on! We got to stop Imhotep and the villains inside Hamunaptra. (Pooh, Rick and the heroes walk to Hamunaptra) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts